Demon Fox Naruto and The Pirate King
by dragonwarrior316
Summary: 100 Years after he lost everything, Naruto Uzumaki visits the one person who he loves. But while visiting her, he teams up with the Straw-Hat Pirates which leads to him joining them in their adventure. New members, new enemies and a whole lot of ass kicking! Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1 The one person

**Well, I thought of another One Piece crossover and this time it's with Naruto. This story will take place about 150 years after the fourth ninja war and i guess between the Arlong Park Ark. Naruto's bounty will name him "Demon Fox Naruto" since Maelstrom has been used alot.**

In the sea called The East Blue, A certain blonde was sailing on a small boat. This blonde may be the carrier of the most horrid past anyone could think of. He was probably older then anyone on the sea, even though he appeared to be 21 years old. Over the years he had made quite a name for himself and gained many titles such as "Jinckuriki" and "Hokage", all of which had been lost with time except of one. "Demon Fox Naruto".

It had been about 150 years since the Fourth Great Ninja War, 150 years since he gained the title of "Hokage", 150 years since he was finally acknowledged by everyone and just 50 years later, he lost everything. Everyone he had known, everyone he had loved had passed away. All the elemental nations had long since been forgotten, and all the ninjas who used to live in these so called elemental nations had moved on with their lives and shifted to the city. Even the nine-tailed demon fox, after giving all his chakra to Naruto, moved on to Heaven.

Now, for 100 years, Naruto has been roaming the seas trying to make a new name for himself and has been quite successful at that. During his travels he had earned himself a bounty and was hated by the world government as they thought him a threat to them.

In his travels, he had come across one person in particular who treated him in a way no one had in a long time. And that coming from a person who's over 100 years old, that's a long time. Naruto was currently on his way to that person's island to meet her after 2 years, Cocoyasi Village.

* * *

When he docked at the port of Cocoyasi Village, he was surprised to see a Pirate Ship docked there. The flag was one he had never seen indicating they were new. The flag consisted of a skull wearing a straw hat, for the time being he ignored the ship and started walking towards his destination.

After some time he finally reached Tangerine Grove where a girl with light blue hair was harvesting Tangerines. The blonde sneaked up behind the blue-haired girl and hugged her from the back.

Nojiko was, at first startled but after facing the man who was hugging her, her startled expression turned into a expression of pure happiness and she gave a passionate kiss to Naruto. After parting she said.

"Naruto-kun! It's been so long."

"Yeah, How have you been Nojiko-chan?"

"Good, I saw your bounty. To achieve such a feat you must be very _strong_ " she said the last part with a flirty tone.

The two were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by a orange-haired girl when she gave a fake cough. "Mind telling me who this guy is Nojiko?" she said before Nojiko quickly ran towards Nami to give her a tight hug "Nami!, remember Naruto?"

"Oh, you mean that blonde, strong and handsome guy you keep telling me about when i visit?"

"Yeah, That's him"

Nami started eyeing the blonde, he was handsome and obviously blonde though she felt as though she had seen him before "Hi, i'm Nami. Nojiko's yo-"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw the marines coming right towards her while following Genzo. Nojiko grabbed Naruto's hand to hide him in the house, ignoring Naruto's questions and quickly ran beside Nami who was confronting the marine captain.

He started by saying "Are you the Pirate thief known as Nami?" The answer was given by the blank look on her face "I am Captain Nezumi of the Marine's 16th branch and I am here as my sources say you have hidden alot of money that you stole from pirates. According to the law all that money belongs to the government." He gave a cruel grin and shouted "SIEZE IT MEN! SEARCH EVERYWHERE AND FIND THAT MONEY!"

And with that, the marines started searching for the money. It was not until a marine started walking towards the orchards hat Nami snapped, she took out a three-piece bo staff and hit the marine on the head with it. She then started hitting more marines while saying "Is this what the marine has come to? Stealing from a petty thief when a pirate has been terrorizing villages? This money is- is-"

"This money is our salvation and the only way we could be free from Arlong's clutches" Genzo finished for Nami surprising her "Yes Nami, we knew all along. We knew about everything you had to do to do to free our village."

The "rat" marine then shouted "Come on men! WE'RE LOOKING FOR 100,000,000 BERIS NOT A GRAIN OF RICE!" This surprised everyone and Nami came to a sudden realization that she had been played by Arlong, he never intended to free Cocoyasi village.

"Sir, i've found it" A marine said as he dug up a old crate. The marine captain looked inside the crate and said "My my, it isn't a short feat collecting all this _and 30% of this is all mine_ " he finished the last part in his head as he picked up a stack of bills covered with dry blood.

"don't touch that..." Nami whispered as she started slowly walking towards the corrupted marine "Don't touch that, Don't touch that, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She screamed as she started running towards the marine with her bo staff in hand.

The captain took out his flintlock pistol and pointed it at Nami. Genzo grabbed Nami's arm and the marine focused his aim on Nojiko, he gave a smirk before...

BANG!

Out of nowhere, a orange flash appeared and stopped in front of Nojiko, the flash appeared to be no other then Naruto with a bullet in his hand, he slowly got up and gave a death glare at the marine before saying."Bad move, you were messing with Nami here, i stayed quite but when you tried to shoot Nojiko, things get personal."

All the marine soldiers took many steps back in fear at seeing who this man was, Nezumi in particular looked like he was ready to piss his pants, he slowly whispered "I- I't couldn't be. De- Demon Fox Naruto?!"

 **So what do you guys think of this story I know it's short but i wanted it to end here.? Just a heads up Naruto may or may not be overpowered, tell me what you guys think should happen. Also I will change the rating to M most probably in the next chapter. Also, i have yet to think of pairings, There will be a harem for Naruto and i think from next chapter on wards, there will be a lemon. But what about everyone else? Follow, Favorite and Review plz and also review your preferred pairings plz.**


	2. Chapter 2 Demon Fox Naruto

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorated or followed my story. As you guys can see, i didn't change the ratings since nothing happened in this chapter which is mature. This chapter will be short as well and also a cliff-hanger.**

 **i don't own naruto or one piece**

Everyone was shocked at what the Marine Captain had just said, excluding Nojiko who just gave a smirk. Many marines were murmuring stuff like.

"Demon Fox Naruto?"

"That guy's a legend"

"What is a guy like that doing in a place like this?"

"We're screwed..."

Just then, Naruto purposly released a translucent blue wave of energy which knocked out everyone, including Nezumi leaving them with white foam coming out of their mouths. "Corrupt marine scumbags" Naruto whispered to himself before he was caught in Nojiko's warm embrace.

"Thank you very much for saving me Naruto-kun" Nojiko said while hugging the ninja. "Don't mention it Nojiko-chan" he replied which made Nojiko slightly blush.

Nami was too caught up in seeing the romantic sight in front of her that she had forgotten why Nojiko was thanking Naruto. But when she rememered, a sudden rage filled inside her, the rage of being decieved by that scumbag , the rage of her life's work almost being snatched away from her by the person she hated most.

 _Arlong_

Genzo scowled and said "Arlong has really done it now! This is the time to launch a attack against him to end this once and for all." And with that he made his way to assemble the towns people.

"Naruto-kun?" Nojiko said

Naruto put hs hand on the hilt of his sword which was in his orange sash, This was the first time Nojiko noticed the sword and couldn't help but shiver at the demonic aura it was giving. "It looks like it's time i keep my promise to you Nojiko-chan." He said to Nojiko who gave a relieving smile. And the two, hand-in-hand went to join Genzo and the others.

* * *

 _With Luffy_

Luffy was busy thinking of a new move he had just made up when he was distracted by a small group of people gathered around Nami, her sister, the guy with the "cool" pinwheel he saw earlier and a blonde guy who seemed very familiar.

"What's wrong Genzo?" he heard a guy say.

"It was a marine sent by Arlong, he would've gotten all the money if it wasn't for Naruto." He said pointing at Naruto and everyone gave a smile which indicated to the ninja that the people were grateful for what he did. "He never intended to keep his promise." He finished with a hateful tone.

"That Bastard!" A random villager shouted.

"That means he lied to Nami!" Another random villager shouted.

"Yes, he's going to pay." Said a wierdly dressed doctor

Nami just stood there, her eyes were shadowed and her fist clenched. As on cue, Luffy came over giving his trademark grin and said "Nami, what's wrong? Do you need help now?" while walking behind Nami. She turned around and looked at him angrily, she then grabbed his vest and shouted "What are you still doing here? Why don't you just leave our island?" She then shoved Luffy away and ran away. To Arlong Park

"I hope you don't take it personally, it's just that a marine tried to take all her hard-earned money on Arlong's order." Naruto came up and the two got a good look at eac other and a huge grin came on both of their faces.

"Well, if it isn't Garp's grandson." Naruto said still smiling.

"Whiskers? Is that you?" Luffy said, giving a stretched-out smile.

"We don't have the time to catch-up. We'll talk when i've kicked Arlong's ass." The last part shocked everyone except of Luffy and Nojiko.

"You can't be serious!" A random villager shouted

"Do you have a death-wish?" Another random villager shouted

Naruto ignored the villagers and started walkking towards Arlong Park.

* * *

 _Outside Arlong Park_

"Uhmm why are you guys looking like shit and blocking the way to Arlong?" Naruto asked two beat-up swordsmen who were standing in front of the gate that led to Arlong Park.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked since the blonde looked extremely familiar as if he had seen a picture of him just yesterday. "You heard of Demon Fox Naruto?" Yosaku replied with "Yes." Naruto face-palmed and said "You're looking at him"

By hearing that, the two brothers were left with open mouths, jaws hitting the floor "Demon Fox Naruto?" Johnny said, Yosaku was about to say something but was stopped when Naruto slightly pushed the duo to the side and, with one quick jump, stealthly went inside Arlong Park.

* * *

 _Inside Arlong Park_

"Shahahahaha! What weak humans. Do you think they were part of Zoro's gang?" Aarlong asked Kuroobi who was standing beside him.

"No way, they were far too weak. They wern't even worth killing." Karoobi answered

"Shahahaha! That's for sure!" Arlong said

"Fisher Tiger would be ashamed of you" Arlong heard a voice come, he looked around but saw no one "Who are you? Show yourself!" Arlong shouted and Naruto dropped right in front of him.

Arlong gave a smirk and said "So, what was it you were saying about Brother Tiger?"

"Just that he would be ashamed that you turned out this way." he replied cooly.

By this, Arlong lost his cool and shouted "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF BROTHER TIGER! HE CARED FOR HUMANS AND THAT'S WHY HE'S DEAD AND-" Whatever he was going t say was cut off when a extremely pissed Naruto punched Arlong so hard on the cheeks that blood started to come out of hhis mouth and he was sent flying, hitting a monument.

"Don't you dare say anything about Fisher Tiger, he was a good friend of mine. Also, because he cared for humans and he teamed up with me to free all those people, he's a legend."

This shocked Arlong, suddenly he knew who he was talking to, memories hit him like a wrecking ball and he started sweating. "De- Demon Fox Na- Naruto?" he whispered to himself though it was loud enough for everyone else to hear and send shivers down their spines.

Bang!

Everyone was too shocked to notice the door being banged at

Bang! CRASH!

The door broke down revealing a very pissed Luffy, he screamed "Which one of you is Arlong?"

Naruto pointed at Arlong with his thumb and said "That would be him.". Luffy then pulled his fist back and punched Arlong straight on the face which sent him flying the second time this day.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING MY NAVIGATOR CRY!"

 **And this brings a end to chapter 2, sorry for the cliff-hanger but i wanted to build up the suspense. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, tell me what you guys think. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 Down goes Arlong

**Well here it is, chapter 3 of my story. I'd like to thank everyone who's I tried my best to make it as long as possible though i had to end the chapter where i did because it just seemed right. I made it so that the chapter reached 3000 words which makes this the longest chapter i've written. Anyways, enjoy.**

Everyone was left with their jaws on the floor after witnessing Luffy punch the merman without the slightest bit of fear. Even the villagers who were watching from behind the gate which Johnny and Yosaku were guarding were left with shocked expressions after witnessing that someone was strong enough to land such a hit on Arlong.

While Arlong was lying on the ground with his head down, some of Arlong's men rushed to attack Luffy in hopes of avoiding a fight with Naruto. Some of the fishmen shouted.

"Let's get him!"

"Yeah, kick his ass."

"He can't be worse then Demon Fox Naruto."

But, unfortunately for them, they were knocked out by a fury of kicks which came from no other then the Straw-Hat Pirate's cook and the newest addition to their crew, Sanji, who said "Back off! You're out of your league." while walking up beside Luffy.

"Jeez, you just had to ran off by yourself." he said to Luffy

"Don't worry, i can handle these clowns all by myself." The Straw-Hat Captain replied, never taking his gaze off of Arlong.

"We aren't worried about you." Sanji said as Zoro and Usopp walked in "We just don't want you to hog all the action for yourself." He finished.

"I-I don't really mind if you guys hog all the action." Usopp said cowering

"You're raring to go as usual" Zoro said cooly as he walked up beside Luffy.

"Hey, it's that swordsman i told you guys about" Haichi said before he remembered who's presence he was in and immediately shut up in fear.

"HEY, IT'S THAT LONG NOSED GUY!" A brave and random fishman shouted out and Haichi started to freak out.

"WHAT?! BUT WE SAW NAMI KILL HIM!"

"If he's alive then that means..." Chew said "..That i was right all along. That Bitch Nami is a traitor."Karoobi finished for Chew.

* * *

Outside Arlong Park

"Who are these guys?" One of the villagers asked while Johnny and Yosaku were still blocking the entrance.

"He sent Arlong flying with one punch." The wierdly dressed doctor Nako said still shocked.

"No human should be able to do that" Genzo said, still shocked that the teen could punch Arlong let alone send him flying.

"Now do you guys know why we are keeping you guys out of the fight?" Yosaku asked.

"If you all try to fight, you all will just get in the way" Johnny finished

Genzo then spoke up "But why are they fighting them? What possible reason could they have to fight?"

"A reason? They made Big Sis Nami cry" Johnny said in a serious tone.

"Do they need any reason other then that to put their lives on the line for a Nakama?" Yosaku finished in the same tone.

"Though i'm still not sure why Demon Fox Naruto is fighting" Johnny said with a confused voice.

This caught everyone by surprise except of Genzo and Nojiko who already knew. The villagers were shocked and started murmuring among themselves.

"Demon Fox Naruto?"

"THE Demon Fox Naruto?"

"That guy's a legend with a bounty of 600,000,000 Bellys!"

"People say he might be as strong as WhiteBeard!"

"And yet here he is"

They were inturupted when Haichi made a trumpet sound with his mouth.

* * *

Inside Arlong Park

Haichi was facing the ocean and making a trumpet sound with his mouth when the ground started to rumble scaring Usopp. The water then started to rise and it cleared up to show Mohmoo the sea-cow with a lump on his head.

"Oh, it's just him." Luffy said as Mohmoo looked at Luffy then Sanji. He then started swimming away ignoring Haichi's pleads to come Arlong finally stood up, he looked at Mohmoo's retreating form and said "Mohmoo, leaving so soon? What a shame." the sea-cow stopped in fear and looked at Arlong.

"But if you're running away, i won't stop you" Arlong finished with a deadly grin. Mohmoo suddenly gained courage and started attacking the straw hat pirates with the other fishmen.

"You're mine cow!" Luffy said as he was preparing something but was stopped when Naruto jumped in and unsheathed his sword revealing a large sword which looked like a cross, it had flame patterns on it, a shining black tip and a bright golden hilt which was shining.

Zoro was left shocked at the sight of the sword, he had a uneasy feeling about a strong sword nearby but was thinking it to be just his imagination until now. "It couldn't be..." Zoro whispered to himself.

 **"Shodai Kitetsu.."**

If someone looks without concentration, it would seem that Naruto was about to slash the cow. But Zoro knew he was about to hit the cow with the back of his sword. And he did. The force was so much that the poor cow went flying back to the sea. And everyone's jaw hit the floor for god knows how many times.

"Hey, what gives? I had that guy whiskers!" Luffy said slightly annoyed that Naruto or as Luffy called him "whiskers" had took down the cow.

"Sorry Luffy but i didn't want the poor cow getting forcefully dragged into the fight and be greatly injured." He said.

"WITH WHAT YOU DID HE MIGHT BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Sanji, Zoro and Usopp said anime style.

Naruto started scratching his head and said "Oh yeah, two more things, one..

BOP

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME WHISKERS YOU BRAT!" Naruto shouted at Luffy who was holding his head in pain saying "Oww that hurts" and the rest sweat dropping. "And the second thing, i forgot to take down the small fries" Everyone then remembered they were in the middle of a fight and waited for Naruto to show some of his skill.

Naruto then released another wave of conqueror Haki which knocked all the "small fries" out leaving only the Straw-Hat Pirates, the villagers, Johnny, Yosaku, Arlong, Chu, Haich and Karoobi. Though the people who were left standing, had their jaws on the floor yet again.

Naruto took a look at Arlong who was sweating heavily in fear "Mind if i take the rest?I need a good work-out" Naruto asked The Straw Hat crew.

"I, The Great Captain Usopp will alow you to take these measly fishmen" Usopp said in false courage.

"Well, if you wish to take care of them yourselves.." Naruto said while swat dropping, Usopp immediately shouted "NO NO TAKE HIM! PLEASE!" and everyone face-palmed.

"OK with me. But i take the credit for saving Nami-swan" Sanji said while lighting his cigar, he then gave a perverted smile. His crew knew that he was passing "good thoughts" to Nami.

"Yeah, sure. I want to check your skills anyways." Said Zoro cooly

Everyone's eyes then went on Luffy who was moving his hips from side to side. "What are you doing Luffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy then freaked out "AHHH WHISKERS PUNCH MADE MY FEET GO IN THE FLOOR!" Everyone then saw that Luffy's legs were stuck in the floor, they then fell down anime style.

"Well, it looks like i can take these weaklings" Naruto said while cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go guys! He can't beat us if all three of us attack together!" Karoobi said to Haichi and Chu who nodded.

Chu was the first one to attack, he started sending water guns from his mouth. Naruto dodged the first one, thinking it was a fluke, Chu started spitting more which Naruto dodged with his eyes closed. Naruto slowly closed into Chu while dodging. He then punched Chu on the guts saying "It's rude to spit on someone."

Chu went flying right into Arlong who had just stood up. "Brother, brother wake up!" Arlong cried out to Chu who had blood coming out of his mouth. Arlong then stood up and took out his giant saw-like sword called Kiribachi and rushed to attack Naruto.

Haichi then took out his swords and Karoobi readied his fishman karate pose. Naruto started yawning and he took out a book and started reading it with one hand. Everyone were surprised to see Naruto giggling like a school-girl while reading the book. Little did they know that the book was no other then his former late sensei and the only person given the title "Super Pervert" Jiraiya's famous Icha-Icha paradise series.

Karoobi was pissed at being ignored. He charged towards Naruto hoping to land a hit on his stomach but Naruto simply just took one jump and landed with force directly on the back of Karoobi's neck knocking him out cold "I expected the Arlong Pirates to be more of a threat." Naruto said making Arlong look as though he was about to explode with rage.

"I thought you for once would be stronger. You know, being a former member of the Sun Pirates and all." He finished giving a smirk to Arlong. The two remaining fishmen charged towards the ninja who took out his own sword Shodai Kitetsu and got into a stance which no one recognized.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING OUR FISHMEN BROTHERS!" Haichi said/shouted

"I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU WHY I'M ALIVE AND BROTHER TIGER ISN'T!" Arlong shouted earning the attention of Naruto, he put his book back in his pocket and channeled some lightning chakra in his sword making lightning crackle out of it.

 _"Is it possible for someone to do that? He might be a devil fruit user"_ Zoro thought to himself.

No one knew that Naruto had channeled a Chidori, one of his rival and later best friend's favorite technique into his sword. Arlong took a couple of steps back due to the chirping sounds the sword was making and the lightning coming out of the swords.

"Because of my respect for Fisher Tiger, i will finish you off with a worthy technique though one touch of this sword, even without the lighning is able to finish you off without any trouble. My Shodai Kitetsu is a cursed blade which longs for blood. And your blood will satisfy it's hunger" Naruto finished with a grin.

Haichi had enough and went to attack Naruto shouting "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO BROTHER ARLONG THAT WAY! I WILL KILL YOU!" That was all he said before, in a flash of orange and blue, all eight of his swords were on the floor in pieces with blue lightning madly coming out.

"Luffy?" Naruto said and he replied with "Yeah?" "Do you mind taking this weakling out for me?"

Luffy just gave a grin before pulling his fist backwards and launching it towards the unarmed Haichi who still had his mouth open in shock. The punch was strong enough to send the octopus flying and straight away knocking him out cold.

"Thanks Luffy" Naruto then face Arlong and said "So, i doubt that you'll give up you know fishman pride and all?"

Arlong hesitated at first but then said "You're damn right i won't" He then rushed towards Naruto and tried to bite him. Naruto easily dodged it my jumping out of the way, he then followed with a quick uppercut which sent Arlong flying upwards.

Naruto then jumped up in the air to level him with Arlong who was grunting in pain. Naruto then positioned his sword so that the hilt was positioned on top of his stomach. "Get shocked douche bag" He whispered before smashing the hilt on Arlong's stomach who started screaming while falling down.

CRASH

Arlong smashed into the floor with blue lightning crackling from his body a crater was formed where he was lying on the ground with some blood coming out of his mouth. Naruto was about to finish him up when Luffy shouted.

"Hey, let me beat him up"

Naruto looked at him with a questioned look before Luffy said "You kept your promise to Nojiko right? You beat Arlong up. Now let me keep my promise to Nami and let me beat him up too" He then gave a death glare to Arlong and said "He's going to pay for making my navigator cry"

Naruto then started walking towards Luffy, the chidori dispelled from the sword but Naruto kept the sword unsheathed. He then, in one quick slash cut the rock that had Luffy trapped. He said "Knock yourself out though his body is stunned because of the electricity in my sword."

Luffy then gave a grin and said "Thanks" before launching himself towards Arlong who was on the floor all bloody and some electricity still crackling from his body.

* * *

Outside Arlong Park

"Oh one more thing" Naruto said before taking his hand out, a blue ball of rotating wind chakra came out or **Rasengan** for short. He then threw the ball into a room in Arlong Park. The ball instantly grew bigger and the whole top of Arlong's Park was destroyed.

"Now my promise to Nojiko is done" he said and after walking out the gate, he was greeted by a passionate kiss when Nojiko smashed her lips with Naruto's lips. When Sanji noticed what was happening, he fell into a state of depression whispering "My whole life is a lie"

Though Sanji snapped out of his depression state and went straight into love mode after seeing that Nami was making her way to them. "Nami-Swaaan" He said with hearts in his eyes "What happened here?" She asked surprised that half of Arlong Park was destroyed.

"If you think it looks like shit from the outside, just take a look inside." Zoro said and Nami did what he said only for her jaw to hit the floor by seeing every fishman on the floor, she then noticed Haichi, Karoobi and Chu on the floor all bloodied and bruised.

Her eyes then went to Arlong Park's upper half, she couldn't believe that the room in which she spent countless hours of countless years working as a slave for Arlong had been destroyed. By this point she was starting to tear up.

She then saw Luffy beating up a heavily wounded Arlong who, judging by the electricity crackling out of him was paralyzed. "He wanted to keep his promise to you" Naruto came up and said "In his exact words, 'He's going to pay for making my navigator cry!." This caught Nami by surprise, she couldn't keep her tears back any longer and she had to cover her mouth.

"You have a loyal captain, you're lucky." Naruto finished "Though Naruto here was the one who did most of the work" Nojiko said putting her arm around Naruto's neck. "He took down all these fishmen, Mohmoo that giant cow, all the fishmen elites and he was the one who beat up and paralyzed Arlong all without getting so much as a scratch" She finished.

Nami was amazed by this, she asked "Is that true?" earning only a sheepish nod from the ninja while he scratched the back of his head.

BOOM

Everyone heard a loud crash and saw Arlong on the floor and Luffy on top of him, Luffy shouted

"NAMI!" This gained the attention of Nami "YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" By this point, Nami moved her hand from her mouth and started freely crying. She then said "Yes..." And everyone around her, especially the villagers gave a heartwarming smile by seeing Nami truly happy for the first time.

The whole village were celebrating their freedom when they heard a laugh. The laugh came from none other then the Marine Captain Nezumi. He walked up and said "So, now that Arlong has been defeated have just one job. I will confisate the money."

Nezumi ignored the glares given to him and noticed Luffy standing on the bloodied Arlong and Demon Fox Naruto still present in the village. "It seems i must report some things to the marine Office."

Just then, Zoro went walking towards Nezumi and and the marines that were there. He unsheathed his sword and dust formed around the marines. The dust cleared to show that all the marines were on the floor.

Nami then got her bo-staff and slammed it on Nezumi's head saying "That's for trying to take my money!" she then asked "Now do you promise to leave Cocoyasi, and all the money alone, and help clean and rebuild?"

Nezumi looked up to see the whole crew and Naruto grinning, he then pleaded "Yes, now please let us go." the whole crew then kicked Nezumi and the other marines to a wall. After some failed attempts, Nezumi stood up and shouted "You'll all pay!" The villagers ignored him and started celebrating.

* * *

 _With Nezumi_

"That's right, i want a bounty on Monkey. " Nezumi said to a Den-Den mushi, the reply was "I'm transmitting the photos now." Nezumi received the picture of Luffy with his eyes closed, he was grinning and giving the peace sign he thought the picture to be un-fit but ignored it and said "I also want to report that Demon Fox Naruto may be a part of Luffy's crew so i want his bounty to be given regarding the threat that may come.

"Demon Fox Naruto may be too much but i want Monkey. dead or alive"

 **OK guys, i tried my best in making this chapter as long as i can. I wanted to write the celebration chapter in this but i had a question for you guys and i really need your guys advice on this. Should Naruto have his own pirate crew? I'll make it so that he was a one-man crew but he hires more people starting from Nojiko. Should i do that or make him join the SHP? Help plz**


	4. Chapter 4 The alliance (lemon)

**Ok then, here it is, chapter 4 of Demon Fox Naruto and The Pirate King. After alot of thinking, i've come to the conclusion that Naruto WILL have his own pirate crew and Nojiko, Johnny and Yosaku will be a part of it. Naruto's crew (The name's a surprise) will sail alongside the Going Merry and will basically stop on the same islands. I had to do this because think about it, a person so strong as to have a 600,000,000 bounty, why will he join a bunch of rookies? Anyways, i also have to inform you guys that this chapter has a lemon (finally) so the ratings will be changed to M. I will warn you guys when the lemon comes so those who do not wish to read it, may skip to the end of the "lemony" scene where the story will continue.**

The whole village had turned into a party zone. All the villagers were partying, they had finally been freed of Arlong's rule. Naruto and Nojiko were sitting on a bench just looking at the villagers with smiles on their faces. "It's been eight years." Nojiko said gaining Naruto's attention "Eight long years since we've been under the rule of Arlong. And now, those eight years feel like a bad dream. A nightmare which has ended all because of you"

"You do know I could've ended that "nightmare" two years ago right?" Nojiko looked at Naruto and said "I know. But i couldn't have had stolen all those years Nami sacrificed to waste."

"I know, you told me" Naruto said smiling "And you remember what else you promised me?" Nojiko recognized the mischievous grin the blonde was giving and gave a grin of her own "Oh, how could i forget?" she said before standing up and signaling Naruto to follow who obeyed without question.

* * *

 _Doctor's office_

 _With Sanji and Usopp_

"AHHHHH!" The two heard yelling coming from the room where Zoro was getting treated. "He's still at it." Usopp said. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and said "You do know he's going to kill you for telling the doctor about his injuries right?"

Usopp started sweating and his knees started trembling, he managed to say "Th-The Great Captain Usopp isn't s-scared of no one"

"AHHHH!" After hearing Zoro scream, Usopp ran out screaming "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" making Sanji sweat-drop

 _Inside_

"You dumb-ass! Did you really think this would heal on it's own?" The doctor said while sewing up Zoro's wounds. "Seriously, i thought pirates were supposed to be smarter then this. Don't you have a doctor?" He finished still holding Zoro down.

"Doctor?" Zoro looked up to see Luffy hanging with meat in his hand "Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy ignored him and said "That's a good idea but i'd like to get a musician first"

"Why?" the swordsman managed to say painfully, Luffy plainly replied with "Because pirates like to sing". Zoro was going to ask something before Luffy said "The musician would have to wait because whiskers is going to be the next person to join my crew."

"Luffy, don't you think he already has a pirate crew?" Luffy ignored Zoro and said "I'm out of meat, NEED MORE MEAT!" and with that Luffy stretched his feet to go and find more meat. Zoro would've sweat-dropped if he hadn't been in so much pain.

* * *

 _With Naruto and Nojiko_

 **LEMON AHEAD (if you do not want to read mature content then scroll down until the notice comes which informs of the lemon ending)**

The door opened to reveal Naruto and Nojiko passionately making out, the two went in the room while kissing and Naruto kicked the door closed. The two parted for air and Naruto asked "Are you sure no one's going to come?"

Nojiko nodded and said "Everyone's out partying besides, no one lives here. The person who bought this apartment set sail a long time ago for some reason." Nojiko then gave a seductive smile and gently whispered "We got the whole place to us for tonight."

Naruto got turned on by the comment and started kissing Nojiko again who gladly kissed back. Nojiko was caught by surprise when Naruto managed to slip his tongue in her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of his lover's mouth not leaving any place dry.

Naruto backed up his tonge so that their tongues meet, their tongues danced as the two pulled each other closer to deepen the kiss before they broke apart for air.

Naruto pinned Nojiko against the wall and continued to kiss her before he moved down to her neck. He gave her milky neck a lick which caused her to shudder and moan. Naruto began sucking on her neck before he reached his destination, the collar bone.

"If i remember correctly, this area's sensitive." Naruto whispered before gently kissing it making Nojiko shudder in pleasure. He then started gently sucking on her collarbone, he stopped quickly as he didn't wanted to leave a mark.

Naruto then put his hand on the button of his lovers shirt before looking at her, asking for permission. Nojiko nodded and the blonde pirate began to undress the tangerine lover while at the same time, Nojiko was undressing Naruto.

Both started with the top, Naruto unbuttoned Nojiko's green shirt. After unbuttoning it, Nojiko let it slide down. Naruto raised his hands to help Nojiko from taking off his orange t-shirt. The two then continued to strip each other of every piece of clothing until Nojiko was in her underwear and Naruto had only his boxers.

"You're beautiful Nojiko-chan" Naruto said as he saw Nojiko's figure shined slightly in the moonlight that was coming through the window. Nojiko blushed at the comment and took a seat on the bed before laying back and looking at Naruto. She gave a seductive grin and said "I'm all your's Naruto-kun"

Naruto felt himself getting hot from the comment, he walked towards light-blue haired beauty and positioned himself on top of her. The two kissed again, the kiss was getting hotter by the second as Naruto's hands were slowly making their way from Nojiko's back to her breasts.

As Naruto cupped Nojiko's left breast with his hand and slightly pinched rhe nipple of her right breast, Nojiko had to stop herself from screaming out from pleasure so instead, she gave a loud moan inside Naruto's mouth. The two parted for air and seizing the moment, Naruto took her left nipple in his mouth.

Nojiko had to bite her bottom lip to stop her from screaming out in extreme pleasure, she managed to whisper out "Naruto..." before she was overwhelmed by the pleasure of Naruto sucking her left nipple while squeezing playing with her right one.

Nojiko's breasts were not too big and not too small, they were just perfect. Naruto was enjoying every moment of sucking, squeezing and playing with her soft breasts.

Nojiko almost lost it when Naruto's fingers started slightly rubbing along her slit. He slowly slipped past her panties allowing his finger to meet the inside of Nojiko while he kissed her again to muffle the sound of screams she was giving out.

"Can't...take...any...more" Nojiko thought before she had no choice but to release her juices in response to Naruto pinching her clit. Her back arched as she lost herself to the juices that were flowing down her legs and drenching her panty.

Naruto licked his finger which was covered with Nojiko's juices before taking a look at Nojiko's soaked panties. He gave a grin before pulling down both her panty and underwear in one go. This time he didn't have to ask for permission as he knew it was what she wanted.

Nojiko managed to get up after her organism as she knew that their "adventure" was far from over. She managed to reach for Naruto's boxers and pulled them down only to be left speechless at his meaty manhood. She licked her bottom lip before grabbing it shocking Naruto.

Without warning, Nojiko gave the blonde's member a tight squeeze causing him to slightly moan. Nojiko smiled at being able to satisfy her lover and began to rub up and down causing Naruto to moan even more.

Naruto's hand somehow found it's way to Nojiko's womanhood and she almost screamed out when without warning, Naruto started rubbing her clit. "Naruto..." she managed to say as Naruto took a lick out of her clit. As Naruto was slightly sucking Nojiko's clit, Nojiko was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming.

"How bad do you want me?" Naruto whispered in Nojiko's ear as he positioned himself so that his member was on top of her entrance ""...Really bad" she answered in a lustful whisper.

Naruto smiled before he put his hands on her ass and slowly pushed into her breaking her hymen. Naruto kissed Nojiko to muffle her screams of pain. After the pain subsided, Nojiko slowly tugged on the blonde's hair to let him know that it was ok to continue.

Naruto then, slowly and carefully started thrusting into his lover causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure. "oh...oh...Naruto" she managed to say between thrusts.

Naruto started to pick up the pace "ohhh~" She moaned "This feels so good~" Naruto then sstarted going faster and faster earning increased moans from Nojiko. She couldn't control herself anymore, she didn't care if anyone heard her, she finally gave in and screamed out "NARUTO~~!"

By hearing his lover scream his name in pleasure during sex really heated up Naruto more then he already was. He wanted to hear that pleasure-filled scream again and in order to do so, his hand made their way to Nojiko's breasts.

"Soon..." Naruto managed to whisper, Nojiko quickly whispered "Me too...". As Naruto continued to speed up, he felt Nojiko's walls closing in around him. Nojiko arched her back and Nojiko quickly pulled out and came in on Nojiko's breasts.

The couple released their load in the form of organisms and when it ceased, the two were left laying on the bed, panting for breath. Naruto could've gone on and on thanks to his chakra but he knew Nojiko would not be able to last half as long as him.

Nojiko cuddled herself beside Naruto who pulled up the white covers that the bed had while he put one arm around Nojiko.

"That was amazing." Nojiko said.

"It was." Naruto replied as he moved in closer to Nojiko to get comfortable.

"So, did i pay my debt to you in full Naruto-kun?" Nojiko joked.

Naruto smirked before saying "With interest."

 **LEMON END!**

The two were just laying there enjoying each other's company when Naruto randomly spoke up "May i ask you something Nojiko-chan?"

This caught Nojiko's attention, she looked at Naruto and said "Yeah, sure."

"What do you think about being a pirate?" This question caught Nojiko by surprise, she had a dream she wanted to accomplish ever since she was a child and to do that, she had to set out to sea.

"I think it's wonderful, being out in the blue sea free of all restrictions" After saying this, Nojiko's expression suddenly turned grim and she continued "I had a dream ever since i was a child." This caught Naruto by surprise as he was not expecting anything of the sort.

"It may be stupid but-but..." As Nojiko trailed off, Naruto smiled warmly at Nojiko and urged her to continue. Nojiko gave a smile of her own before saying "I told you about Bellemere right? My adoptive mother. She loved tangerines, and ever since she died, i wanted to do something to honor her."

"You see, every night before i went to bed Bellemere would read me a story. The story was about a tangerine tree which has the power to ripen tangerines in just some seconds. As soon as you pluck one, another grows and the process repeats."

Naruto thought for a second before saying "And your dream is to set sail in order to find that tangerine tree?"

Nojiko nodded and said "There's one more thing." Nojiko's expression turned stern as she said "The rumored place of that tree called "Instant grow" is...Raftel"

To say Naruto wasn't expecting that would have been a under statement, after Naruto got through the momentary shock he said "Nojiko?"

Nojiko looked at Naruto with a confused expression before saying "Yes?"

Naruto cupped his hand around Nojiko's cheek and said "Will you join my crew to be my first mate?"

Nojiko was left with her jaw on the floor, or bed to be exact. Never had she thought she would actually get a chance to sail the seas, a chance to finally be truly free. She was at a loss of words so she did the only thing she thought right at the moment. She jumped on Naruto to give him a kiss as a response.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _With Nami_

"Think you can remove it?" Nami asked the doctor while she layed on her back, topless, with a towel draped across her back. "I'll do my best. But this is a tattoo, there's bound to be some scaring left." The doctor replied as he dipped a cloth in alcohol.

"I should've known that i'll never truly be rid of this." Nami said with a disappointed face before she got a idea. "Hey Doc, i think i'll like a new tattoo." Nami said as she handed a paper with a picture of a tangerine "Like this."

* * *

 _three days later_

 _Night time_

The villagers were still celebrating, even after 3 days. Usopp was shouting random stuff while standing on stacked up tables, Sanji was flirting with a group of girls, Naruto was sitting on a bench watching the villagers with his head resting on his hand and Zoro was drinking while giving stares at Naruto in between drinks.

Zoro noticed he had nothing left to drink so he decided to talk to Naruto. He took a seat beside him and said. "So, you going to accept Luffy's invitation?"

Naruto looked at Zoro before shouting "HEY, THAT LOOKS LIKE MEAT!" Zoro was, at first startled at the sudden uproar Naruto had caused but after watching Luffy launch himself to a table with tons of food, he understood what was happening.

Naruto then spoke up "You know, i'm already a pirate."

"Yeah, but i don't see your crew."

"I was a one-man crew until now, i just recruited someone and have eyes on two more."

Naruto noticed that Zoro was eyeing his sword, the Shodai Kitetsu "I see you recognize what class this sword comes from" Naruto said.

Zoro faced the blonde and said "Yes, i just had a "encounter" with Mihawk Hawkeye who has one of the Saijo O Wazamono grade swords."

Naruto gave a smirk before he said "I thought i recognized that way of cutting, you must be pretty damn strong as to survive a cut from the greatest swordsman in the world."

Zoro gave a deadly grin before saying "My goal is to be the greatest swordsman, so strong that my name reaches even the heavens themselves."

Naruto smiled at the ambition of the green-haired swordsman and said "I fulfilled my dream many years ago, i now seek only adventure with friends i can count on."

Zoro eyed the didn't blonde, he didn't appear to be older then 21, yet his strength and and bounty told otherwise. He was about to ask something when he remembered something "That sword of your's is cursed isn't it? I can feel it."

"Yes, i origanally got it to shorten my life-spam though it didn't do any good." Naruto said looking rather disappointed.

This really caught Zoro's attention. This was the first time he had met someone who actually wanted to die faster, the blonde was filled with mystery and Zoro wanted to ask more questions though he decided that it wasn't the time or place.

Naruto stood up and said "Nice talking to you." before walking off towards Nami and Nojiko's house leaving Zoro thinking about his conversation. He decided to shrug it off and went to sleep.

 _With Nami and Nojiko_

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Nami asked Nojiko who had just finished packing.

"For the hundreth time Nami, yes."

"It's just that i didn't expect you to join a pirate crew."

"Don't worry, i can take care of myself. Plus, i have Naruto-kun with me."

Just then the door opened revealing Naruto "Speak of the devil" Nami joked while Nojiko walked up to give a kiss to Naruto on the cheek.

"Are you all packed Nojiko-chan?" Naruto asked to which Nojiko nodded.

"I just need to tell Genzo" Nojiko said before looking at Bellemere's picture ' _just you wait Bellemere, i'll complete my dreams. I'll find the "Instant grow"_ she thought to herself. She then walked out with Naruto who was carrying Nojiko's bag to look for Genzo.

Nami turned around to Bellemere sitting down at the table smiling "See Bellemere, me and Nojiko are both going to live our dreams with friends we can depend on." She wiped a tear from her eye "I just wanted to say good-bye because i don't know if, or when i'll be back."

She looked back only to see Bellemere was gone. She started walking outside when she was about to step out, she felt someone push her out. Shocked, she turned around to see that there was no one there. She gave a smile and walked out.

* * *

 _Morning_

"Why isn't it here yet?" A impatient Luffy was whining while him, and everyone else were waiting for Naruto's ship to come.

"Hold your horses Luffy, i told you it's on it's way." Naruto said clearly annoyed that Luffy had been asking the same thing again and again.

Just then, a ship came into view and Naruto whispered "She's here". Everyone's jaws hit the floor after witnessing the red ship with a fox's head on the front. It had a sail which showed a flaming skull with three whisker marks on both side of it's face.

"People, meet the 'Sailing Fox', the loyal ship of the 'Demon Pirates'" No one had recovered from the shock that the sailing fox made the Going Merry look like a ant. "Wait, who's sailing the ship?" Johnny spoke out of nowhere.

As if on queue, a person came to view and that person turned out to be none other then...Naruto? Everyone's eyes went from Naruto to Naruto "No need to over react, i'm just a clone" The Naruto on deck said clearly annoyed, he then disappeared in a poof of smoke and everyone freaked out.

Just then Naruto walked towards Luffy who still had stars in his eyes "Luffy?" This caught everyone's attention and they were looking at Naruto Zoro noticed that Johnny and Yosaku were looking tense for some reason but shrugged it off.

"Monkey. D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, I, Uzumaki "Demon Fox" Naruto, captain of the Demon Pirates will like to form a alliance with you." Naruto said while holding his hand out. Everyone had a smile on their face and Luffy was giving his trademark grin. "Do you accept?" Naruto finished.

Without a moment's hesitation, Luffy accepted the alliance and everyone cheered for the newly-formed alliance. Naruto was busy cheering when Johnny and Yosaku came up to him. "Naruto-bro, we've been thinking about your offer" Johnny said and everyone, especially Zoro and Naruto looked at them with curiosity.

"And?" Naruto asked before Johnny and Yosaku kneeled down before Naruto. Yosaku then said "Naruto Uzumaki, we accept your invitation to the Demon Pirates." "And we swear or loyalty to you and the Demon Pirate's flag" Johnny finished for him.

A huge grin came on Naruto's face before he said "Welcome aboard" and everyone started cheering again. Johnny and Yosaku got their things on board while Naruto got Nojiko's things in her room while she followed. Before going in, Naruto made three clones and said "Set sail when they do." Earning a "HAI!" from the clones.

* * *

 _Inside the sailing fox_

The four were walking along the hallway which, for some reason was extremely long with many rooms. They stopped at a random room and Naruto said "Do you guys want one room or different rooms?" The two looked at each other before simultaneously saying "One"

Naruto took a quill and wrote 'Johnny and Yosaku' on a board and placed it on the door. "This is going to be your room." He said. The two walked inside and shocked to see that the room was huge. There was a sword holder and two dummies, a fairly large cupboard and two twin-beds.

"How is the ship so big from the inside when it didn't seem to be 'this' big from the outside Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked, Naruto put his arm around her head and said "Because i've kept seals all around the ship which expands the space of the the room the seal is kept in." He pointed to a small barely visable seal on the door.

"Well then, good luck settling in, i'll show Nojiko-kun her room till then." Naruto said as the two walked out.

* * *

 _Outside_

"SET THE SAILS!" Nami shouted as she came running towards the ship and with one jump, she came on board the Going Merry. She lifted her shirt a bit to reveal many wallets falling down. The villagers started screaming

"YOU LITTLE THIEF!"

"MY MONEY!"

WE'LL MISS YOU BOTH!"

Then the Going merry and the Sailing Fox set sail.

Just then Naruto and Nojiko came out "HEY WHISKERS!" Luffy shouted and Naruto faced him "WHAT'S THE NEXT ISLAND?" Naruto ignored him and put a plank which connected the two ships, he said "You guys can connect this plank to use for transportation between the two ships."

This activated Sanji's love mode and he started saying "Now i can travel between Nami-swan and Nojiko-swaan" Naruto then looked at Luffy and said "The next island is Logue Town, the place where Gold Roger was born and executed."

Luffy gave a grin before Nami said "Wanna go there?" Luffy started screaming "SET SAIL TO THE ISLAND WHERE THE PIRATE KING WAS BORN AND EXECUTED!" everyone gave a heart-warming smile before screaming "YEAH!"

 **And here it is. Sorry it took some time. This is my longest chapter yet as it has 4,000+ words. I hope everyone likes the twist i added to the story and the lemon scene. I'm not sure about Nojiko's fighting style so i'll most probably give her a devil fruit. I think Naruto shouldn't have a devil fruit as to not make him TOO overpowered. What did you guys think about this chapter? I've been thinking of a way someone from Naruto's time can come here but you guys tell me if that should happen. Sorry if you guys don't like Nojiko's dream, it was the only thing i could think of. This story has almost surpassed my other Naruto x DBZ story in follows and favorites. thanks a lot and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Start of a adventure

**Wow, this is my best story so far. Thank you everyone for the 100 follows. You rock!**

 **P.S Since the Going Merry is known simply as "Merry" the Sailing Fox will be known simply as "Fox" just a heads up. Also, the two crews will be known simply as "alliance"**

"You raised your prices again?" Nami asked a sea-gull who was wearing a hat with a newspaper pouch and and a money pouch around it's neck. After some fighting, Nami finally gave in and payed for the newspaper. The sea-gull saluted before flying off "The next time you raise your prices i'm not paying!" Nami shouted before making her way to her chair.

"Nami, don't fret, it's just a newspaper. Besides, it's not like you're collecting money to save your village." Usopp said while sitting on the deck of the Merry working on his sling-shot ammo. Nami stopped on her tracks and gave a hard look towards Usopp before saying "You're so stupid. I'm saving money for myself now." She then threw her arms wide and with a smile, said "I'm not going to be one of those poor pirates who can't even dress up."

"O.K calm down." Usopp said before resuming his work until Luffy came flying towards him causing hot sauce to go in the sniper's eyes. It turned out Sanji kicked Luffy for trying to take a tangerine from the trees that were planted on the Fox. "AHHH" Usopp screamed out in pain while running around in circles.

"Oh come on, i only want one." Luffy said to Sanji, completely unaware that his sniper was still screaming. Sanji folded his arms and said "No, these tangerines belong to Nojiko-chan and Nami-swan and i won't have you ruining them."

His visible eye then took the shape of a heart and he said "Nami-swan, Nojiko-chan do you see how well i'm protecting your trees?"

"Yeah, you're doing a real good job Sanji" Nami said who was sitting down on a chair on the Merry to read the newspaper.

""Yes, thank you Sanji" Nojiko said who was sitting on a chair on the Fox smiling, happy to witness true freedom on the sea. Zoro looked from the other side of Merry and said "Old Sanji's being used. Poor bastard"

Johnny and Yosaku were sitting side by side on the Merry's rail. After witnessing what was happening to Sanji, Johnny said "Sanji-bro being used is not cool" Yosaku nodded and said "You're being used by Nami-sis" This time Johnny nodded.

The two brothers noticed Naruto was in deep thought as he was laying down on the Fox's deck Johnny asked "What's wrong Captain-bro?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and said "Just thinking something" Yosaku asked "Thinking what?"

By now, everyone were paying attention to the conversation, especially Nojiko since she had noticed Naruto's worrying face "Well, iv'e been thinking about our crew and frankly, we may not be fit to go to the grand line."

"But why? I thought you've gone to the Grand Line before" Usopp asked obviously interested in the conversation. "Well, even i barely survived. We need many things before we go to the Grand Line. A cook is a first, followed by a navigator. I know the basics of cooking and navigation but sometimes, basic is just not enough."

"I guess that's true." Yosaku said in a disappointed tone. "Look, no matter what people think of me, no one can survive in the Grand Line without a crew and the proper necessities. You three also lack strength and many strong opponents will come."

Nojiko slightly nodded at that, knowing full well that she knew nothing about fighting and will require much more training then Johnny and Yosaku before she is ready to fight. "Look guys don't take me the wrong way. I want to have adventure much more then any of you, it's just that your safety comes before anything else. I can't lose you guys." His voice then changed to that of sadness

"Though i alone will not make the choices, you guys tell me what do you guys think?" Naruto finished and the three recruits of the Demonic Pirates were left in deep thoughts. "We'll go to Louge Town. You guys have until we depart from there to tell me your answers."

"Though i'll try my best to find a suitable cook and navigator who i can trust to join our crew." As everyone were recovering from Naruto's lecture, Sanji walked up to Naruto and said "Listen, you told us what you think you need in those new crew members now i need to tell you something."

Naruto looked up to Sanji with curiosity and asked "And that would be?" Sanji's face turned grim, he finally spoke up "Those cook and navigator that you will recruit...they must be SEXY LADIES" As Sanji's eye turned into a bigger heart then before, everyone else were either face-palming or sweat-dropping.

BOP

Everyone looked to see two bumps on Sanji's head and Nami and Nojiko holding their arms out with faces that would make the strongest man shudder in fear "Pervert" the two said simultaneously in plain voices. Everyone sweat-dropped and Naruto whispered "So much for weak..."

Nami then walked back to her chair and picked up her newspaper still pissed about the scene that had taken place. Since she had dropped the newspaper, she had to remove the dust that had come on it. While doing so, a paper fell out and landed next to Usopp. "What's this?" Usopp asked to no one in particular as he picked the paper up only to see a picture of Luffy smiling widely. Causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

Everyone, except Zoro who was sleeping gathered around Usopp who was left speechless. They then saw the paper and everyone except Luffy and Naruto who were grinning shouted "WHAAA..."

* * *

 _Marine Headquarters_

Many marines were gathered in a room "So you're saying his power is too much for our branches to handle?" a marine asked. "Yes" The only marine standing in front of the room replied. "Even though he's just created his pirate crew, he's beaten many strong pirates."

He then pointed towards the three wanted posters behind him and continued "Buggy the clown worth 15,000,000 Beris, Don Kreig worth 17,000,000 Beris and most recently, "Saw-tooth" Arlong worth 20,000,000 beris all strong pirates in their own rights."

He then began to sweat slightly "Though these are not our greatest. I admit that these are great feats but the greatest problem we face, the problem due to which we had to give him this bounty is because of the fact that he has a pirate alliance with Uzumaki "Demon-Fox" Naruto. As we all are aware, he has a bounty of 600,000,000 beris and is considered one of the greatest threat. Maybe as great as a emperor."

Just by the name of Uzumaki "Demon-Fox" Naruto, most of the marines there looked like they were ready to piss their pants. The marine then continued "I know a 50,000,000 beris bounty may be globally unprecedented but i'm sure all of you understand what great a threat Monkey. D. Luffy may be and we must take this step to make sure this evil is killed before it grows."

* * *

 _Outside_

Many marines wearing coats with the kanji for "justice" were standing in attentive forms outside the buildings when a marine with a red hat came out "If you want to flee then do so now." He began yelling "We are the protectors of peace in this world, and weakness won't be tolerated. The civilians count on us to wash away all the evil from the world." He then raised his fist in the air and shouted "IN THE NAME OF ABSOLUTE PEACE!" as soon as he finished, the rest of the marines shouted "YES SIR!"

* * *

 _Back with Luffy and Naruto's crews_

Luffy tried to hold his excitement but ended up laughing his ass off as he held up his bounty poster "Alright guys, we're wanted criminals!" He said still laughing "50,000,000 is a lot of Beris" Usopp said as he took another look at the poster he said "Check it out, i'll be seen all over the world. Girls might fall for me too."

By hearing this, Sanji, Yosaku and Johnny ran towards Usopp shouting.

"What, you're in there?"

"Usopp-bro didn't do anything"

"He didn't get a single scratch in the fight."

They were obviously pissed that the sniper managed to get in the poster. They looked at the poster but didn't find Usopp "Where are you, i don't see you." Sanji asked as Johnny and Ysaku were still looking. Usopp pointed to the back of his head and said "Right here."

This caused the three to scream "YEAH, THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!" anime style. "Don't be so glum" Naruto said walking over to them "You don't have to be a captain to get a bounty" "Really?" Johnny asked hopefully. Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, you just have to worry really hard"

By this, Sanji, Usopp, Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku started cheering as everyone else sweat-dropped "Are they always like that?" Nojiko asked Nami who was still sweat-dropping "Yeah, i still didn't get used to this" Nami replied. She then shouted "Alright, we can't relax as much as we could before now, so keep your guards up for anything."

Meanwhile, Zoro was looking at the sky thinking _"Our captain has a fifty million and we have a alliance with a six-hundred million. With bounties that high Marine HQ will probably take actions."_ He then looked at the others _"And bounty hunters too. And with bounties that high they'll be strong one's."_

* * *

 _A few miles from the alliance._

"Damn, this cheap drink is making me sick." A pink haired marine wearing a white pinstripe said. "How i long for the old days when i was surrounded by beautiful women and drank the finest wine." He said while hicupping "But it all changed when i ran into that waiter." He said as his expression turned to that of pure hatred "I was demoted from Lieutenant and forced to work on this hunk of junk."

Just then a marine entered the room and said "Former Lieutenant Fullbody" before tripping on his own foot. Fullbody faught back a face-palm and asked "What do you want?" The marine stood up and said "I have new wanted posters." Fullbody gave a sigh before saying "Just put them on the table." As the marine was doing what he was told to, Fullbody started saying "It's not like we can do anything anyways, being in the-"

Fullbody stopped talking and his eyes widened as he saw the bounty of the same Strawhat pirate rookie he met before getting his ass handed to him by the cook of the Baratie. "This is great, now i can get that weakling and with that, my rightful rank back."

He ran outside and shouted "MEN ATTENTION!" causing the marines to scramble in front of the former Lieutenant. "Listen up men. We must prepare for battle." He ordered arms behind his back.

"Battle, huh? Where's this battle at?" One marine asked lazily. Fullbody had a thoughtful look on his face as he said "Well, we could stop by that sea restaurant i was at earlier." By hearing the word "restaurant", all the marines got excited and started saying stuff like...

"Cool, a restaurant."

"Alright, a feast."

"Captain's paying."

"Stop that!" Fullbody yelled clearly annoyed that the marines were not taking this seriously. "We are not having a fea-" He stopped talking as a ship sailed past him. The same ship with a skull wearing a strawhat on it's sail. His eyes wandered to a grinning Luffy and a staring Usopp on the ship. "That's him! Men hard to port our target's getting away!" Fullbody yelled as his men got to work.

"Man that ship looks like it just came out of a battle, it barely floats." Luffy said still looking at the marine ship. "It's a shame putting scrap ships on the sea." Usopp said while shakiong his head. They then saw a man put his foot on the railing.

"This is not a scrap ship. Are you blind?" Fullbody screamed. "Oh look, it's that marine from the Baratie" Yosaku said still sitting on the railing of the Fox next to Yosaku. "Oh, now i remember." Luffy said still grinning "What's wrong, are you stranded or something?"

By hearing Luffy making fun of him, Fullbody gained a tick-mark on his forehead as he shouted "STOP FOOLING AROUND!" He then held up Luffy's wanted poster and said "I'm here to arrest you." Luffy just continued grinning and said "Yep, that's me."

"Men, ready the cannon" he ordered as his men got the cannon ready. Nami looked up from the newspaper and asked "What's going on?" Zoro opened his eyes to see Usopp trembeling in fear. Johnny and Yosaku hid behind Naruto who had his arm around Nojiko.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Nojiko asked Naruto who had a bored looked on his face. "Don't worry, i'm sure they could handle that weakling. Besides, they're cannon absolutely useless." he said as Nojiko, Johnny and Yosaku earned a look of curiosity.

"They're aiming right at us. This is bad, this is really bad." Usopp said, his legs still trembeling. "Don't worry, i got this." Luffy said plainly pulling back his arm. Just then Zoro came holding his sword "Why don't you let me handle this Luffy?" he said before Usopp jumped in and said "Yeah, let Zoro handle this, You'll just mess this up." pulling Luffy back.

"FIRE!" Fullbody shouted as the canon fired aiming straight for Luffy, Zoro and Usopp. Zoro pulled his sword ut and sliced the canon ball in half with ease. Making the two newly-formed canon ball pieces to fall in the ocean.

"Whoa, that's cool." Luffy said with stars in his eyes."

"Zoro-bro is so awesome!"

"You gotta teach me that Zoro-bro."Johnny and Yosaku shouted also with stars their eyes as Usopp and Nojiko's jaws hit the floor and Naruto gave a smile of acknowledgment.

As Zoro sheathed his sword, he said "I was napping" in a annoyed tone. Fullbody was left speachless at what he just witnessed, after getting over the shock, he shouted "MEN FIRE AGAIN!" as his men prepared the canon again."

For some reason Naruto started laughing slightly, trying to hold back the laughter. Everyone looked at him curiously before Luffy said "Well this is bad, really bad."

"What is?" Usopp asked tilting his head.

"What do you captains know that you guys arn't telling us?" Nojiko asked getting slightly annoyed. Suddenly the canon exploded on the marine ship. "That" Naruto and Luffy said simultaneously before Naruto broke into laughter and Luffy said "They're canon had cracks on it"

"That is bad." Usopp said before the dust cleared to see Fullbody and his men covered in ashes. When Fullbody saw Naruto crazily laughing, he started sweating heavily "Na-Naruto?" he stuttered. Naruto saw that Fullbody was frightened due to him, since he wanted to see how things carry on he said "Don't mind me, i won't interfere. Not that i need to."

As soon as those words reached the Marine's ears, he gave a grin to Luffy as he said "Now nothing's stopping me from showing you brats not to mock a former Marine Lieutenant" while his ship sailed beside Merry. Fullbody jumped on the Merry followed by his men.

The former Marine Lieutenant used the hand which had the iron knuckles to form a fist and punch Luffy right on the face while saying "Your head is mine" Luffy's head and neck stretched back to the other side of the ship, he took off his hat before saying **"Gum Gum..."** his head went flying towards Fullbody with the speed of a bullet and slammed against his head " **Bell!"**

Fullbody hit the railing of the ship, Just then Zoro took care of the rest of the marines. Fullbody was going to say something when he was interrupted by a voice saying "What's going on?" Fullbody couldn't help but scream at seeing Sanji, the same cook who had kicked his ass before.

"You got alot of balls attacking us at lunch time." Sanji said as he continued to glare at the former Marine Lieutenant who was cowering in fear "Unless you have a reservation, get the hell off!" As Sanji finished, Fullbody and his men were running away "What the hell is that waiter doing here?" Fullbody asked/shouted before he and his men jumped into the water.

"Well, he's done." Luffy said fixing his hat. Just then Naruto faced Johnny and Yosaku who had taken their place back on the Fox's rail, Naruto said "You know what? I think i might know how to toughen you guys up a but." He then faced Nojiko and said i have the perfect weapons and fighting style for you as well." The three recruits of the Demon Pirates jumped up in excitement.

Naruto went inside the Fox and for what seemed like hours, he came out with two pairs of pitch black gloves, two armors which had the same color as the gloves and blue twin daggers which had multiple sharp edges and also had a light blue shine coming out of them. "Okay, these are for you two." Naruto said as he placed the armors and gloves on the floor and motioned for Johnny and Yosaku to pick them up.

"And this, Nojiko-kun is for you." He said handing the twin-daggers to Nojiko who started curiously examining them "These aren't just ordinary twin-daggers, the edges are extremely sharp and the daggers themselves are made out of sea-stone." Everyone had a questioning look on their faces "Sea-stone? What's that Naruto-kun?" Nojiko asked the blonde as the other two members of the crew were barely managing to hold the armor-sets up.

"Carefull, they're heavy." Naruto said to the two brothers before looking back at everyone else and saying "Sea-stones are special stones which have the energy of the sea in them. They make devil-fruit users seem like ordinary people and are very handy."

"How heavy are these Captain-bro?" Johnny asked as both he and Yosaku were on the floor after wearing only the armour "Well, normally they'll be heavier but since you two are just starting off the armor is weighed 30 lbs and both the gloves weigh 10 lbs which means you're carrying 50 lbs." Naruto said as the two brothers finished putting the gloves on before they managed to process what they're captain had just said.

"Whoa, 50 lbs? isn't that abit too much?" Usopp asked sweating just by the thought of having to carry that much weight "Actually, since they're swordsmen they need to increase their speed. The technique everyone uses to get faster is carry around extra weight. When they get used to moving with this weight, moving without them will be much easier." Naruto explained.

"I used to do that when i was a kid to increase my speed of the sword." Said Zoro who was laying on the ground with his eyes closed. "Okay then, stand up. I need to make sure you get used to these weights so i can start training Nojiko-chan." Naruto said and the new pupils did as they were told "To begin with, try 50 push ups."

As the two dropped on the floor to start their exercise, Naruto faced Nojiko and said "Now, you will also need to specialize in agility and speed. You will need to take advantage of the fact that, because of your body figure you're fast enough to deliver quick, clean and deadly blows with the daggers." Naruto finished and left a slightly nervous Nojiko.

"I'll officially start your training once we depart from Louge Town since you'll need to be used to living on the Ocean. Don't want you getting sick now do we?" Nojiko nodded before Sanji came out of the Merry and said "Nami-Swan, Nojiko-Swan! Look, i made a special dinner just for you two!" his face then changed plain and he said "Eat up shit-stains." before starting to swoon over Nojiko and Nami who were making their way to the Merry's kitchen to eat.

After hearing the words 'Diner' and 'eat', Luffy launched himself towards the kitchen while everyone else took their time "Captain-bro, can you help us take this off?" Johnny asked Naruto who was making his way towards the Merry's kitchen. He turned towards the two and said "You're supposed to wear these where ever you guys go t get used to the weights."

He then got a demonic grin as he said "This isn't anything compared to what you guys are going to go through once we depart from Louge Town." This made both Johnny and Yosaku shiver from from two brothers would've protested but decided not to since they had swore loyalty and, after much trouble they were finally able to make it to the kitchen.

* * *

 _Unknown Island_

In a unknown island, a man was sitting under a umbrella. This man was specially known for his red hair hence his crew was called the "Red Hair Pirates", most of his crew were surrounding him right now. This man also happened to be one of the four pirate emperors and he was known as "Red Hair Shanks". As he was relaxing, a man came over shouting "BOSS!" before he stopped in front of the Emperor.

"Hawkeye-" was as far as he got before the said man came up behind him. "Hey there Hawkeye. To what do i owe the pleasure?" Shanks gave a grin before saying "Come here to fight?" Hawkeye just stared at the man with a blank expression before saying "Since you have lost your arm i have no intention of settling the score." He then pulled into his coat to reveal Luffy's wanted poster before saying "I came across a interesting boy who reminded me of your stories."

As soon as Shanks saw the poster he started madly grinning "Luffy, you made it" He then looked at Mihawk with a serious look before saying "Alright Mihawk, i can't let you leave." He then got a small blush due to drinking. He handed Mihawk a beer and said "Drink up!" Mihawk stared at the man with the same expression before saying "Weren't you hungover?"

"Nope, not anymore" The red haired man said before shouting "NOW LETS GET DRUNK OFF OUR ASSES!"

* * *

 _Foosha Village_

Many villagers were standing outside a bar holding Luffy's wanted poster saying stuff like...

"Did you hear?"

"Luffy's a wanted man now."

"Wow, a famous pirate from our little village."

"Isn't that great?"

Just then a elderly man came up and said "What's so great about that?" a villager asked "Come on Mayor, are you not happy for Luffy?"

The Mayor walked in the bar while mumbling things to himself, as he sat on the counter top the barmaid said "Just look at him Mayor, he looks so happy." The mayor took a drink before saying "A pirate's a pirate." As the barmaid started cleaning a glass, she gave a smile before saying "Can't you be happy for him finally living his dream?" The mayor got a look of concern before looking at the ceiling and whispering "His dream, or fate?"

 **And we're done. I just want to make something clear, i got the idea of the weights from Master Roshi's training in Dragon Ball. Also, in the next chapter Carmen will be joining up though i'm not too sure about Alvida, i need to ask of the fans opinions. Carmen will either be paired with Sanji or Naruto. Should Zoro be paired with Tashigi or Robin? Since Tashigi will be coming in the next chapter, i need to start with their pairing from there. Again, thank you very much for the continuing support.**

 **Naruto's Harem**

 **Nojiko(confirmed)**

 **Nami(not sure)**

 **Carmen(not sure)**

 **Alvida(not sure)**

 **Miss Valentine(not sure)**

 **Miss Double finger(not sure)**

 **Vivi(not sure)**

 **If you guys want to add any girl to the Harem feel free to tell me via review or private message.**


	6. Chapter 6 Landfall at Lougetown

**And my story continues to gain fame. Thank you guys for sharing your thoughts on what the Harem for Naruto should be, Zoro's pairing as well. I have come to a decision and will inform you guys at the end of the chapter.**

 **In this chapter most scenes will be from the anime though some scenes will be from the manga.**

 **Nothing more to say. Enjoy.**

"Hey, i think i see land Luffy." Zoro said while waking up from his nap."Really?" Luffy said excitedly as he pulled himself to the upper deck of the Merry by using his extendable hands. "About time." Nojiko said as she made her way to the front of the Fox to get a better view of the first Island of her Pirate Life. She stopped beside Naruto and was left speechless. "It's beautiful." She managed to say before she grabbed her Captain and lover's arm to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Captain-bro, do we really have to go dressed like this?" Johnny said as he and Yosauku also made their way to the front of the Fox. In the few days the former bounty hunting brothers had worn the weighing armor, they impressed Naruto to such a extent that he had used some hand-signs to double the weight of their armor. "It's not that we can't walk around in 100 lbs, it's just that we don't want to be seen like this." Yosaku put his two cents in.

Naruto replied by saying "If you don't want to come, then you could just sit here with two broken swords." The two brothers then remembered that their swords had been broken during the "fight" (if it could be called that) at Arlong Park "Fine~" the two sighed while dropping their heads down.

"Since i need to get new swords as well, you guys can just tag along with me." With this the two brothers nodded and Yosaku said "I forgot, two of your swords broke during the fight with Mihawk." Naruto's ears immediately perked up by hearing the mentioning of the name 'Mihawk'. "Yeah, using _santoryu(three-sword style)_ with one sword isn't good." Zoro said as Nami, Usopp and Sanji reached the front of the Merry.

"This place is bound to have supplies." Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as he said "And lovely ladies~!"

"I'm gonna go on a shopping spree. I need alot of gear before we enter the grand line." Usopp said as they reached the docks and Zoro dropped the Merry's anchor while Naruto dropped the Fox's. "So this is the island where the Pirate King was born and exaecuted." Said Luffy with his head down and one hand on his hat.

 _Louge Town_

"This place has everything you could possibly need since every pirate wanting to go to the Grand Line needs to stop here." Nami said with her hand on her hip. "I wonder if this town has a sword smith." Zoro said hopefully. Nami suddenly got a devilish smile as she said "I thought you were broke, you thinking about stealing them?"

"Well, i'm going to see where they kill people." Luffy said with a grin before running off into the crowd saying "I want to see where the Pirate King was executed." Usopp tried to stop his captain but it was in vein. "Well, i'm off." Sanji said walking off. "We're gonna take a walk to get used to these weighs and look for some swords" Johnny said "We have some cash from those bounties we collected" Yosaku finished as the both walked off.

"I should go too." Usopp said before he even walked off. "I'm gonna have trouble since i'm pretty much broke." Zoro mumbled to himself. "I'll lend you some money at a 300% interest." Nami said, her develish smile coming back.

"Zoro, i might have the solution to your problem." Naruto said before he walked back to the Fox and motioned for Zoro to follow him. The two, along with Nami and Nojiko, made their way in the Fox until they reached a room called the 'treasury'

The four walked in, and as they did, Nojiko, Zoro and Nami felt their jaw hit the floor at the sight before them. It was a giant room filled with treasure, so much that not even half could fit in the Merry. Naruto grabbed a stack of Belis and handed it to Zoro. "I think one million beris should be enough. If you need more, just find me and i'll lend you more." Zoro nodded before leaving.

"Naruto-kun, you wouldn't mind lending me a few million beris would you?" Nami said in a sweet voice. Naruto looked at her with a foxy grin before saying "Sure, but at a 300% interest." Nami fell on the floor, depressed as Nojiko fell on the floor laughing.

"How'd you like a taste of your own medicine?" Nojiko managed to say, still laughing. "Ugh, i'm out of here." Nami said as she stomped off with a giggling Nojiko behind her. Naruto made three clones to guard the ship before putting on a orange jacket which had a hood preventing anyone from seeing the pirate's face. He then walked out of the Fox and blended into a crowd.

 _With Zoro_

Zoro was walking on the street looking for a place where he could find swords that fit him. All the shops he had gone to before had cheap quality swords even though they were expensive. He suddenly heard a commotion and saw two two guys with swords, most probably pirates, standing in the way of a girl.

Since the girl's back was facing Zoro he couldn't make out much of the girl except of the fact that she had glasses and was holding a wrapped-up sword.

"Move." The girl began "I'm warning you i'm not afraid of a fight." She finished in a plain voice

"Shut up!" One of the man snapped "Our captain is behind bars because of that monster captain of yours."

The girl snapped and almost shouted "Captain Smoker's no monster!."

The two laughed before the other man said "Anyways, we're just going to return the favor."

"If you insist, i will fight you." Said the girl, still not intimidated by the rowdy men that were threatening her.

"You do know you're a girl right?" One of the men said before both of them leapt at the girl with their swords drawn. Zoro gripped his own sword and was about to get involved but he soon found out that he wasn't required to.

The girl quickly opened her package to reveal the katana she had inside. With one strike, she swiftly cut down the two men much to the shock of Zoro and everyone else witnessing the scene. However, the scene was ruined when she tripped on her own foot and her glasses went flying to Zoro's feet. "My glasses... i can't see without my glasses." She said as she blindly searched the ground for them.

"She's good at fighting but not good at walking!" One of the civilian commented while laughing openly.

Zoro kneeled down to pick up the girl's glasses then held them out to her "Hey...um...here you go." He called out and as the girl looked up to face Zoro, he couldn't help but feel surprised as the girl looked EXACTLY LIKE KUINA!

The girl happily accepted the glasses and said "Sorry for troubling you. Thank you so much." At the frozen Zoro. She then sealed the sword back in the passage and walked off. When Zoro was over the shock of a complete stranger looking exactly like his DEAD childhood friend, he stood up and started walking on only to be stopped by the two people he din't want witnessing the scene.

Zoro noticed Johnny and Yosaku giving him sly looks until Zoro finally asked "What?"

Johnny was the first to answer "Looks like Zoro-bro's finally in love." Zoro gained a look of total annoyance but managed to hold his cool "We saw the way you were looking at her. You didn't stop staring until she was out of sight though i'm sure she isn't out of your mind." Yosaku said in the same sly tone Johnny was using.

Zoro's expression matched that of a time bomb just waiting to go off. The two brothers croosed the line when they started simultaneously singing...

"First comes love."

"Then comes marriage."

"Then comes a baby."

"In a-" They however weren't able to finish as Zoro pounded the back of both their heads with his fists in annoyance.

 _With Nami and Nojiko_

 **Swish!** The curtain of the first fitting room in a expensive clothes store opened to show Nami wearing a expensive red dress "How's this?" She asked the salesman while striking a pose.

"Oh, how it suits you wonderfully." The salesman said

 **Swish!** The curtain of the second fitting room opened to show Nojiko wearing a expensive grey fur-coat "What about this?" She asked the salesman while striking a pose.

"Oh, how elegant you look." The salesman said

"This?"

"Elementary!"

"This?"

"Electrical!"

The pattern continued as Nami and Nojiko continued to try expensive clothing while the salesman spouted out compliments that began with "E". Eventually, two huge piles of clothes were made, one for Nami and one for Nojiko.

"Excellent, will you be buying all this?" The salesman asked.

"No thanks." Nojiko said as she and Nami made their way to the door.

"We prefer more casual clothing since it's easier to move around in." Nami said.

"PLEASE COME AGAIN!" the salesman cried out.

 _With Sanji_

 **"Sanji, i've finally found you!"** A voice called out to the Straw-Hat cook who was walking calmly. The woman waved a pair of fur-tipped fans as she did a quick dance "I've been searching for you for ten years."

Sanji and everyone else who were currently witnessing the scene were shocked to see the beautiful woman with fiery red hair strike a pose with one hand on her waist while the other hand above her head.

"Behold, the amazing Carmen!" A voice came out.

"The greatest chef in the East Blue." Another voice called out.

"I am passion!" The woman identified as Carmen called out "Some call me Five-Alarm Carmen."

"OLE" two men stepped from behind Carmen and waved red flags as Carmen did another dance.

"I am the first apprentice of Carmen, Leo!" The 'man' with the small body and large head said.

"I am her second, Jose!" The other round man added.

Much surprised the people were at the action of the woman and her two apprentices, it didn't help that Sanji dropped on the floor, swooning over Carmen "You are beauty itself." Sanji exclaimed nearly causing the others to face-palm themselves.

"It is my greatest dream come true. yes. Beauty has come searching for me!" Sanji stood up and walked towards Carmen, just to stop in front of her before kneeling down in one knee and taking her hand in both of his. "It is truely an honour, my beautiful Miss Carmen!" Sanji leaned to kiss the woman's hand only for his face to be met with a frying pan that Carmen found from who knows where. "DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed though the smallest hint of a blush could be seen on her face.

"You are so passionate. Though tell me, how is it you and i know each other?" Sanji asked "OHHH BOYS!" Carmen called out before she danced back and struck a pose "tell the story." She said before the two 'men' replied by saying "Yes ma'am!"

Leo used his long paddle to hold out a book to Sanji "Please look." he asked and Sanji obliged. He opened the book and was confused to see different pictures of different men. All of which looked like chefs. "These are pictures of cooks." He said and the two apprentices nodded.

"True, these are photos of the most famous cooks in the East Blue." Jose said "And the Great Carmen defeated all of them in competition." Leo finished as the two struck poses.

"Yes, i truly am the most amazing cook in the East Blue!" Carmen started as she fanned herself "The cooks who have challenged me all had been disappointing simpletons. I was starting to think that there was no one left to challenge my skills, that is until i came across an article on the Baratie Sea Restaraunt from when you still worked there. A cook from the Baratie said that his former assistant head chef was the best cook in the East Blue. He also said that in all his years in the restaurant business, he had never met a cook who could match your skills. From that day on i have spent everyday of the last ten years searching for you!"

As soon as Carmen finished here speech, Jose said "Actually it's been only ten days."

"She has some trouble with the truth." Leo admitted.

Wonk! Wonk!

"Shut your mouths!" Carmen said as she hit her two apprentices with a frying pan which seemed to appear from somewhere.

"Now i challenge you Sanji! If you dare, bring your spices to the marketplace cooking competition at one this afternoon. You will be minced like garlic, before being added to heated oil in a hot pan!" Carmen said and as soon as she finished, she started laughing like a maniac "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Carmen then lifted one of her leg before spinning on the other leg causing her to appear like a spinning red tornado before she flew up into the air. Everyone stared surprised as she seemingly disappeared in thin air before being found on the floor, dizzy.

Her two apprentices held Carmen up to prevent her from falling. "We don't get paid enough to do this." Leo mumbled to himself before they ran off.

Unknown to everyone else, there was a hooded figure in the crowd watching the scene with great interest. A lock of blonde hair fell visible but the man quickly fixed his hood. "Interesting" The hooded figure who was, as the readers know, Naruto said before walking off again.

"Finally a woman with passion like mine!" Sanji said, still thinking about Carmen. "So kid, are you going to compete in the market-place competition?" A old man who had seen the event asked. Sanji looked at him before saying "No, i don't like competitions." He then continued on his way.

* * *

 _In an alley_

 _'The king of the pirates was born and executed here'_ Luffy thought as he was running through the streets of Lougetown still searching for the execution platform ' _I could be running in his very steps right now'_

"YAHOO!" Luffy screamed, still excited.

* * *

 _Marine office_

In a marine office which was located in the other side of town, there was a room that was filled with nothing but smoke. The smoke was so thick that it was close to impossible to see anything but shadows. "Captain Smoker, a message from H.Q." A marine said. "We've just received word that Uzumaki "Demon Fox" Naruto and Monkey. D. Luffy along with both of their respective crews are headed here to Louge town with Uzumaki having a bounty of 600,000,000 Beris and Luffy having a bounty of 50,000,000. We've been informed that the two have a alliance formed." A figure in the shadow could be seen standing up at the mere mention of the pirates.

"Uzumaki huh? It seems luck's on my side. I'll finally have revenge from him." The figure said as it walked towards a window and opened it to reveal his face "Now why so tense?" The man who was identified as Captain Smoker asked the marine. "It's just that, Naruto has been said to match the strength of Whitebeard himself. I doubt that the admirals could take him down. How could we even hope to achieve the impossible feat?"

Smoker seemed annoyed at the man's opinion. "Calm the hell down." He said "Ever since i've been shifted here, not a single pirate has escaped me and i plan to keep it that way." He then put his hand on his chin and said "Though why would Uzumaki come to the weakest of the seas?"

Just then another marine came running into the office and quickly saluted Captain Smoker before saying "I've got a report sir, we've just recieved information that a group of pirates have recently docked here, in Louge Town. We have been requested immediately."

Smoker put on his black gloves and strapped his jutte **(A.N/ This is what it's called right?)** onto his back before he quickly walked out of the office. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to see the poster which had the face of Monkey. D. Luffy, the pirate he went off to capture.

 **I'll be ending it here. Sorry for the short chapter but this chapter was long overdue. The reason for the late chapter is that i've been hooked to another manga recently. It's called 'The Gamer' and is pretty epic.**

 **The pairing for Zoro is ZoTa (ZoroxTashigi) But it might take some time for them to be in a romantic relationship**

 **Pairings for Naruto-**

 **Nojiko (Confirmed)**

 **Nami (Not sure) I mean seriously, Nami's paired with Naruto in every fic and personally i'm begenning to hate it. Though since so many of you guys want it i'll think about it.**

 **Nico Robin (confirmed)**

 **Alvida (Confirmed)**

 **Nefitari Vivi (Confirmed)**

 **Miss Valentine (Confirmed)**

 **Lily and Muret (Bellemy Pirates) (Not sure)**

 **Conis (Not sure)**

 **Laki (Confirmed)**

 **Kalifa (Not sure)**

 **Perona (Not sure)**

 **Camy (Not sure)**

 **Hancock (Confirmed)**

 **Marguerite (Not sure)**

 **Monet (Not sure)**

 **Baby 5 (Confirmed)**

 **Jewelry Bonney (Not sure)**

 **If you wish to add some one else to the Harem please notice me. Be sure to review, the more the reviews the faster the updates!**


	7. Chapter 7 Louge Town prt1

**Sorry for the late chapter, i had personal problems to deal with. Thank you everyone for all those positive reviews, they really help me. This chapter will introduce my first OC devil fruit. I hope you all like it, if it seems identical or similar to someone else's devil fruit, it's a mere coincidence.**

 **Once upon a time there was a man. This man didn't own anything...somewhat like me (Take this as disclaimers)**

Smoker had just taken down some pirates who were causing trouble on the docks and tied them up. "Congratulations sir, you just captured Straw Hat Luffy" A marine said as Smoker kept looking ahead "You idiot, anybody could see this isn't Straw Hat." Smoker said angrily "If trash like this is worth fifty million, i'll give up being a marine and become a pirate instead!" Smoker joked. **(or at least that's as close to a joke as he can make)**

Suddenly, Smoker spotted a person who looked to be in his teens run up to him saying "Hey, i need some help!" The person stopped in front of him and Smoker got a closer look at him. The person was wearing a plain straw-hat, a red vest and blue shorts ' _This scrawny little kid can't possibly be Straw Hat Luffy'_ He thought to himself.

"Do you know where the kill people?" The person asked the smoking addict, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Platform?" Smoker asked as the person looking around randomly saying "Yeah, I just can't seem to find it." until Smoker asked "I don't seem to remember seeing you before. Are you new here?"

The person grinned before saying "Yeah, this is my first time here." He then started looking around again saying "This town's bigger then I thought and I got lost." Curiosity getting the better of him, Smoker asked "Why do you want to find the platform?"

This seemed to trigger something as the person looked down so that his hat was shadowing his eyes. "Personal quest" He said plainly before looking up with a huge grin before saying "I want to see where the king of the pirates was killed" shocking the marine captain. "Oh well, i guess you don't know" The person said as he began walking away "Wait." Smoker said stopping the person "Just follow the smoke" Smoker said before smoke left his mouth and created a smoky path leading to the execution platform.

The person grinned and said "Thanks" Before running off to where the smoke was leading while Smoker looked at the person until he was out of sight.

* * *

 _In a alley_

"Man, where am I?" Luffy said looking around. Luffy had been following the smoke the person at the docks had left for him until his hat got caught in the wind. Luffy had to go out of his way to grab his hat and when he turned around, the smoke was gone. **(AN/ I made that up xD)** Luffy continued walking until something caught his eye, he looked up to read the sign that was there and sure enough, it was called _Gold Rogers bar._

Luffy quickly ran down some stairs to enter the bar, only to see that the whole bar was dirty and empty save for a old man standing behind the counter, staring at him. "Excuse me, do you work here?" Luffy asked the old man "I wanted to ask you how you got the name on the sign outside." He continued as he walked towards the bar "This place isn't for kids, scram!" The man said drinking "Besides, we're closing for good starting today." The man finished in a cold voice.

"Going out of business?" Luffy asked "No, retiring" The man answered. "Okay, i just wanted to ask about the sign." Luffy said sitting on a stool. "You see, i'm looking for the execution platform. Do you have any idea where that is?" Luffy finished before he caught sight of a huge skull. "Wow, that's a human skull!" He said in awe, before the old man said "Killer Giant, one of the fiercest pirate to ever sail the grand like." swirling his cup around. He stopped for a moment before saying "Until Gold Roger killed him with one move."

Luffy's eyes widened at hearing the name of his hero "Gold Roger?" He asked to confirm, the old man nodded as a reply and said "With lightning speed" with his arms in the air. "Tell me more!" Luffy demanded excitedly.

When the old man finished telling Luffy his stories, Luffy said "Gold Roger is what every pirate is supposed to be." His hat then shadowed his eyes "That's why i'm going to find the one piece and be the next king of the pirates." The old man's eyes widened as he imagined, that for a moment, Gold Roger was sitting in front of him again.

The man smiled and said "Well, let's have a drink." Luffy shook his head and said "No thanks, i don't drink." he man gave a small smile before saying "Okay, how about some milk then?" The man then placed one glass of milk near Luffy and raised the other glass in the air "To the king of the pirates." Luffy gave a stretchy-grin before raising his glass and saying "To the king of the pirates." The two glasses then clanked together.

* * *

 _Later_

Some time after Luffy left, Smoker walked into the bar "Oh, it's you." The old man said coldly. Smoker grinned before saying "Is that anyway to treat your only customer?" He then noticed that there were two empty glasses "Oh, you got a customer? That's nice." He then turned his gaze to the old man who was cleaning dishes "I'll take some rum old man." The old man looked up before saying "I don't have any for you."

Smoker used his smoke to grab a bottle of rum before saying "Today's a celebration, the day Gold Roger was executed." Smoker then started thinking about the day he saw Gold Roger's execution but he was cut out of his thoughts when a marine came saying "Here's some new wanted posters." The marine then noticed that Captain Smoker was sitting in front of him. In surprise, the marine dropped the posters to salute his senior. Smoker looked down and was left wide-eyed at seeing that Straw Hat Luffy was the same man who he had met at the docks. "So he was Monkey .D .Luffy" He said walking out the door.

* * *

 _With Luffy_

"So this is where the pirate king was executed" Luffy said looking at the execution platform "So this is where it all began"

* * *

 _With Naruto_

Naruto was walking through a crowd of people that were gathered around something _"What's going on here?"_ Naruto thought as he kept pushing in front of the crowd. When he reached the center, he saw that a arm-wrestling competition was about to take place. His eyes then wandered to the grand prize and was left wide-eyed at what he saw. It was a devil fruit, he immediately recognized the fruit and supposed whoever found the fruit was too scared of the risk, or didn't know what fruit it was.

A chubby announcer came up and said "Who will come to face Draco, the arm-wrestling champion for the grand prize? These devil fruits are not found around these parts, they belong in the grand line!" Everyone started murmuring, the announcer made out 'what devil fruit could it be?' Naruto noticed a over-muscular, shirtless man was standing with his arms up while standing on stage and assumed that was Draco.

"We could not identify this Devil Fruit, but think about the chances. This Devil Fruit could be a Logia, or maybe a Zoan." The announcer desperately shouted to lure people into the competition. Naruto saw this as his chance, with everyone distracted, Naruto was able to 'Henge' into a random man, he shouted "Or it could be the Poo-Poo fruit!" In a heavy voice. He then quickly turned back to his normal, hooded self.

Everyone started murmuring again and Naruto seized the opportunity, he climbed up on stage and said "I'll take part" causing the announcer to grin widely. Maybe this wasn't a total waste of time.

* * *

 _Some time later_

Naruto and Draco were sitting across each other in a arm-wrestling table. "Ok boys, try to make this as long as possible. That goes for you Draco, everyone knows the new guy doesn't stand a chance" The announcer whispered before taking a step back and shouting "BEGIN!"

Draco then put as little strength as possible but was surprised to see that his opponent's hand wouldn't budge. He added more pressure but was met with the same conclusion. 'Move Damn it' He managed to say. "Okay." Naruto said before putting as little strength as possible. Unfortunately for Draco, that was too much.

The match ended in a table-breaking defeat for Draco (Literlly) Naruto stood up before looking at the announcer and saying "I believe you have something of mine"

* * *

 _Sanji_

Sanji was at the dock's marketplace looking over some fish that were placed on a stand "These are some good fish." He said in a impressed tone. "I see you know your way around fish." A vendor said approaching Sanji. "These here are some coastal fish we caught this morning." He finished as Sanji turned his gaze towards him and said "I've never seen these type of fish before. Where did you say you got them?"

The Vendor proudly grinned before saying "Well, that's because they're from the west blue." Sanji continued inspecting a fish before saying "Then why do you call them coastal fish?" The Vendor gave a small chuckle before saying "It seems to be your first time here, kid. You won't find fish like these anywhere but here and the west blue." He explained "You can fish them out all day long." He finished

"So how that happens?" Sanji wondered "How can fish native to the West blue come here?"

The crossing currents bring them from all the other seas out here." The vendor explained "Louge Town in just in the right place."

Suddenly a commotion rang out from over by the dock "Looks like someone's caught something huge, let's check it out." The man said and the two pushed their way through the crowd to where the event was taking place. "So what is it?" The vendor asked before taking a look at the catch and shouting "WAAH! THE HELL?" in surprise.

Sanji was left with his jaw on the floor at seeing the HUGE fish with elephant ears, trunk and tusk laying on a pile of green leaves.

"Nice catch" The vendor said, finally getting over the shock "It's a blue-finned elephant tuna. I can't believe you caught it with just a pole and a line." He said regarding the fish's size.

"Blue finned elephant tuna..." Sanji said to himself as he started remembering about the day he first got to know about the 'All Blue' back when he was just a kid.

Sanji got out of his shock at seeing the fisherman beginning to move the fish "Wait!" he shouted, stopping the man. "How much for it? I have money, just please let me buy the tuna!" He pleaded. "I'm sorry, but this fish is gonna be the grand prize for the cooking competition."

"It's...a prize?" Sanji repeated. "That's right." The Vendor said "The Annual Cooking Competition takes place today, i see you're a cook so you should take part." He then pointed to a stand and said "Registrations are there, i suggest you hurry up before they close."

Sanji put his hand on his chin and whispered "A cooking competition?" Before grinning and walking towards the stand.

* * *

 _With Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku_

 _"She looked just like kuina"_ Zoro was still caught up by the fact that the swords-woman he had run into just some time ago, looked just like her dead childhood friend. Johnny and Yosaku were so busy talking to each other that they didn't notice Zoro suddenly stopping.

 _"That dark aura, it somehow feels similar to Naruto's sword"_ Zoro thought as he looked towards a swords shop. He turned back towards Johnny and Yosaku, who were still walking forward, shrugged and walked into the store.

Zoro immediately started walking towards a small barrell of swords when the shop-owner stopped him. "Welcome, how can i help you?" The owner asked with a creepy smile. "I'm here to buy some swords." Zoro replied coolly as he continued walking towards the barrel.

Suddenly, the owner asked Zoro if he could see the **Wado Ichimonji.** Zoro, seeing no harm in it, let the owner take a look. The man's eye's widened slightly as he slowly un-sheathed the sword "This is your lucky day, i'll buy this sword of your's for 200,000 berries." The owner stated but Zoro quickly refused. "Fine, 600,000 berries." The man said, slightly panicking, only to be refused again by Zoro.

"Fine a million berries but that's as far as i'll-" The owner was interrupted by the door to the shop opwning, revealing the Kuina-look-alike. "Did you finish polishing my **Shigure**?" She said as she walked up to the owner.

The girl then recognized the man standing next to him with a shocked look, but he quickly shrugged it off "Hey, you're the guy from before, thanks for helping me out." She stated, finally recognizing the man. "I'm Sergeant Major Tashigi by thr way." The now-named Tashigi said holding out her hand.

Zoro was panicking from the inside _'She looks like Kuina, she uses a sword out of all things, she's clumsy and to top it all off, she's a marine? Damn..'_ He thought to himself. Zoro decided to play it cool and grunted, leaving Tashigi hanging with her hand out **(AN/ See what i did there?)** "Fine, have it your way" Tashigi said in a annoyed tone before she noticed the sword that the owner was carrying.

"That sword looks just like the **Wado Ichimonji"** Tashigi said before snatching the sword from the owner and inspecting it "It's beautiful, it has to be one of the 21 **O Wazamono** grade swords" She continued as the owner started freaking out Tashigi then started flipping pages in a small red book before she stopped at a picture of **Wado Ichimonji** "See, it says here that this is worth nothing less then 10 million berries." As she finished, the owner shouted out "YOU JUST CAN'T KEEP TO YOURSELF CAN YOU?" catching both Zoro and Tashigi off guard "Here, take your **Shigure** and get outta my sight." He continued as he grabbed a sheathed sword and threw it at Tashigi.

Tashigi was caught off gaurd as the sword was thrown at her and stumbled back towards Zoro. Zoro, uncontiously grabbed Tashigi's arms to stop her from falling. Tashigi opened her eyes and saw Zoro's covered chest, she started madly blushing before **'Click'**

Everyone turned towards the door to find Johnny and Yosaku standing there, and to Zoro and Tashigi's horror, Johnny had a camera aimed at them. "So, Zoro-bro finally made his move" Yosaku said in a teasing voice. Before Zoro could say anything, Johnny interrupted by saying "Are you two gonna stay this way the whole day?"

It turned out Zoro had unintentionally wrapped his arms around Tashigi, who had placed her hand on his chest to stop her from falling when the owner had thrown **Shigure** at her. The two quickly broke apart and Tahigi got as red as a tomato while Zoro started sweating heavily with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I-I'm so s-sorry" Tashigi said stuttering"Umm, it's okay." Zoro said before walking towards the barrel of swords and picking up a sword. "Is that..?" Tashigi mumbled as she started searching the red book, she stopped at a page which had a picture of the same exact sword Zoro was currently holding. "This sword is **Sandai Kitetsu** , but why is it with a bunch of cheap swords?" She stated.

"I can't sell you that!" The owner said. "I knew it was a mistake, this sword is very expensive." Tashigi stated before the owner shook his head and said "No, it's not that. It's that this sword is-"

"-Cursed" Zoro finished for the owner. The owner looked in complete awe and asked "How did you know?" Zoro took a few swings with the sword before saying "Just a feeling." The owner the started explaining how every owner of the sword had died a horrible death. "It isn't worth it Zoro-bro" Johnny said "Yeah, you can find other swords."

Tashigi perked up and said "I've been hearing these two call you 'Zoro-bro' for quite a while now.." Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku started to tense up, thinking she finally found out the real identity of Zoro "Are you three brothers?" The pirate duo fell down anime style while Zoro sweat dropped thinking _'She isn't too bright'_

"Anyways, as i was saying. I can't sell you that sword, the curse is too strong." The owner stated. Zoro gave a feral grin before saying "Then let's see what's stronger. This sword's curse or my luck." He then sticked his arm out and threw **Sandai Kitetsu** in the air. Everyone looked in shock as the sword was closing in on Zoro's arm. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tashigi screamed, trying to stop Zoro.

The sword circled around Zoro's arm and landed on the floor. Tashigi fell on the floor in relief while Johnny and Yosaku were hugging each other, crying anime tears. "I'll take it."

Tashigi couldn't help but respect Zoro. She had expected him to be a rookie wanna-be swordsman, boy was she proved wrong. "Hey you, look for another good sword." Zoro said snapping Tashigi out of her thoughts "H-hai" She replied but before she could look for a sword, the owner stopped her and ran inside. He came out with a wrapped up sword, he un-wrapped it and said "This is **Yubashiri** , the finest sword this shop has to offer."

"Ok, how much?" Zoro asked "Take tboth the swords, free of charge." The man said, surprising everyone. "Hey, do you have any good swords for us?" Johnny and Yosaku both asked. "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, A GUIDE? LOOK FOR THEM YOURSELF!" The owner shouted, pissed that his moment was ruined.

Zoro was about to leave when a hooded figure entered the store, the figure inspected the store. He took note of everyone that was in the store before pulling back his hood to reveal his sun-kissed blonde hair "Hey Tashigi, remember me?"

 **I'll just be endeing it here, Zoro and Tashigi are starting to get in a romantic relationship. I had to add tons of stuff to make it seem original. I don't want this story to be like all the other stories. remember to R &R**


	8. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **GUYS, AS YOU ALL KNOW, IT'S BEEN A EXTREMELY LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY. THE REASON BEING I JUST DON'T HAVE THE 'THING' FOR ONE PIECE ANYMORE. THE NEW ARC IS JUST TOTAL CRAP (IN THE MANGA) IT DOESN'T HAVE THE THRILL THE OTHER ARCS HAD. I KNOW IT'S A FILLER ARC, BUT STILL. FEAR NOT, I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, I'LL JUST BE PUTTING IT ON A TEMPORARY STOP.**

 **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NARUTO FANS. I WILL CONTINUE UPDATING MY NARUTO NEGLECT FIC THE 'FORGOTTEN PRODIGY ' AS USUAL**

 **AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR THIS, BUT WHENEVER I START TYPING THE NEW CHAPTER, I JUST REACH A DEAD END. THIS STORY IS MY MOST SUCCESSFUL STORY, AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORITING/FOLLOWING/REVIEWING THIS STORY AND AS I SAID, I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE THIS SOMETIME NEXT YEAR.**


End file.
